Episode 5170 (16th May 2019)
Summary Plot Liam watches an unconscious Grace. Sinead tells Laurie that she's proud of him going for his first day of anger management. Laurie wants to postpone anger management and Sinead is furious. Sylver is impressed to learn that Mercedes has been ironing. Breda bursts in and informs them of the hit-and-run. Mercedes is shocked. Misbah tells Jesse that the doctors are keeping Grace sedated for now as an MRI has raised concern about potential injuries to her spinal cord. They also tell her that she will need another operation and Jesse worries that she is paralysed. Courtney and Farrah are desperate for Misbah to say that Grace will be OK. Misbah tells them that if they think that anyone else should be there, they should let them know. Courtney, Jesse and Farrah burst into tears. Mercedes goes to the hospital to see Liam. Maxine is horrified to learn that Grace is in hospital. Mercedes asks Liam if he knew that they hit Grace and she gets upset. Mercedes tells Liam that they should go to the police, but she is reluctant when Liam tells her that they might go to prison. Romeo confronts Harry and realises the car was really stolen. He suggests they go to the police but Harry refuses. Courtney comforts Sienna. Jesse informs Liam that Grace is out of surgery and the surgery went well. Mercedes looks at a shirt Bobby and Sylver bought Max as a present. Bobby comforts Mercedes, and he tells her that he wrote about her as his hero. Mercedes tells him that she's not a hero. Mercedes phones Liam and tells him that she's confessing to the police. Laurie tells Sinead that Sienna is playing dirty. She is furious to learn that he hasn't been to his anger management session. She tells him that if he doesn't go, he won't have a family before storming off. Liam tries to stop Mercedes from confessing. Liam tells Mercedes that Grace is being woken up in the afternoon. Liam gives Mercedes cocaine and leaves. Farrah tells an unconscious Grace that she's not going anywhere until Grace is well enough. Farrah opens up to Maxine about feeling hopeless. Maxine talks to Grace and tries to be optimistic. James is annoyed to find the place a mess. James confronts Harry and Romeo over the car being at the police station. Farrah informs Liam that Grace has woken up. Jesse asks if Grace knew who was driving the car, and Liam is relieved when she can't remember. Laurie accuses Sinead of wanting him to lose everything. Sinead asks Laurie who the person is that takes the sessions. He looks at the bookshelf and tells her "Suzanne Watson", one of the book authors. Sinead asks how she can trust him, and he writes down a fake phone number. He lies that they've had to reschedule. Mercedes gets a text from Liam, informing her that Grace can't remember anything. Harry gets a text from the unknown number, thanking him for the money. D.S. Yates arrives and arrests Harry for failing to stop after a road traffic accident, failing to report an accident and dangerous driving causing serious injury. James is horrified and follows him to the station. The doctor checks if Grace has feeling in her legs. She tells them that she can feel her legs. When Farrah goes to call Jesse and Courtney, Grace admits to Liam that she lied - she can't feel her legs. Cast Regular cast *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Courtney Campbell - Amy Conachan *Bobby Costello - Jayden Fox *Jesse Donovan - Luke Jerdy *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Damon Kinsella - Jacob Roberts *Farrah Maalik - Krupa Pattani *Misbah Maalik - Harvey Virdi *Breda McQueen - Moya Brady *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *Maxine Minniver - Nikki Sanderson *James Nightingale - Gregory Finnegan *Romeo Quinn - Owen Warner *Laurie Shelby - Kyle Pryor *Sinead Shelby - Stephanie Davis *Harry Thompson - Parry Glasspool Guest cast *D.S. Yates - Dean Smith Music Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019